Cosas importantes
by Fleur du Ciel
Summary: Yako creia tener una revolución en su interior. ¿Por qué? muy probablemente sea su castigo por ser demaciado habladora y distraida.
1. Inofensivo

Yako estaba fastidiada, no importaba si pasaban cien años, estaba segura de que su vida y su suerte serían las mismas, lo que es lo mismo, seria torturada por Neuro hasta la muerte, y posiblemente tras esta; casi podía verse en el infierno siendo usada como mondadientes por el excéntrico demonio; ¿Y el cielo? Simplemente estaba fuera de discusión, había hecho un trato con un demonio y lo había ayudado a alimentarse, estaba segura que si se atrevía a pararse en las puertas del paraíso estas se cerrarían golpeándole las narices.

Pero regresando a las causas del fastidio de nuestra detective glotona, más que las actitudes de su sádico compañero, la causa recae principalmente en la simple naturaleza del mismo; Nougami Neuro es un demonio, inmortal, perverso y cruel (y claro que lo demostraba), por otro lado Katsuragi Yako es una humana, simplona, fanática de la comida y quizá sus únicas buenas cualidades sean su buen olfato y sus momentáneos destellos de brillantes. Explicándolo concretamente Yako era una partícula de polvo que había caído por mera coincidencia en el hombro de Neuro, al cual le bastaba soplar un poco para deshacerse de la misma.

Sabía que existía una posibilidad, quizá alta, quizá baja (no era tan buena en matemáticas, ni en entender a Neuro) de que el demonio un día se aburriese y desapareciera tan rápido como había llegado. La imagen de su libertad debía de maravillarle, pero en cambio, esa sola idea le causaba un ánimo de los mil demonios, claro bien acompañada de una cruel punzada en el pecho; era momento de reconocerlo, estaba… posiblemente demente y casi seguramente se había vuelto masoquista, ya que innegablemente estaba enamorada del demonio.

Amar y ser joven van de la mano, muchas chicas se enamoran de sus profesores, pero, pese a la imagen de Neuro, estaba segura de que se requerían más de tres dígitos para escribir su edad, y no era lo mismo que un amor que se da hacia alguien que respetas, como en el caso de las colegialas enamoradas, pero, y… si, no, nada similar, hora de buscar otra ¿coarta? ¿Excusa? Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que intentaba, pero eran justamente ese tipo de pensamientos los que la atosigaban desde ya hace varios días. Yako solo trataba de justificar ese extraño palpitar que secuestraba su pecho cada vez que Neuro le sonreía (cabe mencionar, sádicamente), pero ¿Por qué? Daba igual lo que pensara todo era lo mismo, los cuatro seguían en la oficina, Godai y Yako seguían siendo usados como esclavos-muebles por Neuro, Akane… Akane era Akane y aun así era la "persona" con más lógica en ese despacho.

Pero si todo seguía igual ¿qué era lo que había provocado esa sublevación de parte de su corazón? Nuevamente el demonio era la respuesta. Había ocurrido hace aproximadamente una semana; Godai había llevado un manga casi de contrabando a la oficina bajo sus ropas, manga que inmediatamente fue arrebatado, por su perverso patrón, el cual no demoro ni un minuto en hacerle burla debido al contenido del encuadernado y su título, los cuales digamos, no gritaban masculinidad.

_ ¿Besos de melocotón? No pensaste que no me daría cuenta de la diferencia en tu postura, aunque entiendo que quieras ocultar este tipo de cosas – comenzó a reír casi gutural el demonio.

_ ¡Y es el nuevo número! Vaya, Vaya y que número: volumen No. 75, tenemos a un verdadero fan, ¿quieres un romance esclavo? O ¿es tu corazón de doncella intentando escapar de un cuerpo de matón de segunda?

Mientras el demonio continuaba con su dudosamente improvisado discurso sobre como la sexualidad de Godai se ponía en duda desde su intento desesperado por mostrar hombría, hasta la dudosa gentileza que de vez en cuando mostraba, Yako comenzó a ojear el tomo de portadas rosadas, más específicamente un capítulo especial remembrando lo transcurrido ya hace varios tomos denominado "el primer beso" palabras mágicas para la joven de experiencia amorosa equiparable al peso de una hormiga.

_ Yo también quisiera un romance como el de un manga… incluso me conformaría con un beso… - poco a poco la detective comenzó a balbucear sobre las opciones que tenía y como estaba aislada prácticamente de toda posibilidad de romance, incluso contemplo la posibilidad de que ella y el detective Sasazuka… pero era improbable.

_ ¿No has tenido ni siquiera un primer beso? – le dijo una melodiosa voz, entre hipnótica y seductora.

_ No… ni besos… ni amor… ni nadie, no hay ningún chico guapo a mi alrededor qu…

_ Pues Disculpa que mi aspecto no se adapte a tu mal gusto – le reclamo notoriamente insultado el demonio que se suponía se encontraba atormentando a su camarada.

_ Te atreves a insultar el estilo del grandioso yo, tu fea insignificante que ni siquiera ha conseguido caer en gracia a ningún don nadie humano.

_Bo-no...difu efo – intentó decir la joven detective mientras que las manos del demonio le apretaban las mejillas sin consideración alguna.

_ Si no era sobre mi maravilloso aspecto sobre lo que te estabas quejando en mis narices ¿de qué iban todas esas incoherencias? – sentencio con siniestras intenciones tatuadas en las pupilas, lo suficientemente siniestras para aterrorizar a cualquiera.

_ ¡Es tan malo querer un primer beso! – grito Yako roja hasta las orejas.

_ Si solo era eso se puede arreglar – el demonio arrastro a la joven por la oficina.

Yako no paraba de contemplar lo que posiblemente su sádico jefe estaba por hacerle, esto hasta que sintió como la giraban y la empujaban firmante contra el rostro de… Godai, el cual se encontraba igual de sorprendido, además de que parecía estar dando pelea al demonio, bueno, dentro de sus posibilidades; pateando el rostro de su camarada esclavo y gritando a todo pulmón un demasiado femenino "Kya" Yako finalmente logro que el demonio la soltara.

_ ¿No que querías un beso? Yo amablemente te iba a ahorrar todas las cursilerías humanas e ir directo al grano antes de que te desecharan nuevamente.

_ ¡Pero yo no quiero que mi primer beso sea con Godai! – le grito la estudiante al demonio ya más calmada convencida de que el demonio era inofensivo, por lo menos en ese sentido – Tu no entiendes que el primer beso de una chica es especial y valioso, no es algo que se da a cualquiera porque si, de verd…

Yako no termino la frase, ya que antes de que lo pudiera hacer tenía al demonio apoderado de sus labios, increíble pero como de costumbre cruel, mordiendo su labio inferior con sus colmillos, haciéndolo sangrar un poco y obligándola a abrir la boca en proceso, jugando con el sabor de su boca y la sangre, y antes de que siquiera pudiese entender lo que sucedia él se había alejado.

_ Bien eso tan especial de Yako ahora es mío, me pregunto ¿qué otra cosa especial o valiosa puedo tomar de Yako?


	2. Desaparecidos 1

Todos tenemos momentos estúpidos. No son exclusivos del ser humano. ¿Alguna vez has visto a un ave chocar contra una ventana cerrada? Que tal a un gato calculando mal un salto y cayendo de cara, bueno ejemplos hay muchos. Pero ¿alguna vez has visto a un demonio en medio de uno de esos momentos? Nunca creí que un demonio pudiese pasar por uno de esos momentos, y menos... En esa situación. Ahora mientras observo la luz naranja, rosa, azul, y un poco gris que entra por la ventana no puedo evitar recapitular todo lo ocurrido desde hace dos días… bueno, a esta hora, tres.

Era jueves, el cuarto jueves desde aquel momento, estaba en el despacho, el clima era caluroso, ni siquiera el helado de limón que estaba comiendo lograba tranquilizarme. Era uno de esos periodos quietos y el demonio estaba molestándose un poco más a cada minuto.

Escuche el rechinar de la puerta y me gire con el helado en la boca.

_ Disculpen ¿Es esta la oficina de la maestra detective Yako?

_Si, por aquí por favor, ¿En qué podemos servirla?

Neuro, como un sabueso rastreando una presa, se adelantó hacia la mujer. Sabía que su interés únicamente se debía a que olía un buen misterio, mas su actitud me revolvía el estómago. Pero la alta pelirroja, de suave y ondulado cabello largo; esa mujer, en ese vestido amarillo pálido, con una perfecta chaqueta azul y zapatos a juego, llevando un bolso grande y gris, con sus rosados labios de arco profundo y hermosas pestañas oscuras me revolvía aún más el estómago.

-estra, Maestra.

Sentí el frio y la amargura de mi helado calarme en todo el rostro, mis labios ardían ante el frio. Ese demonio me había aplastado el helado en la cara, y simplemente dijo "como siempre es muy descuidada" todo con esa actitud de mala mascara.

_ Ja, ja, ja… si disculpen – reí mientras quitaba los restos del helado de limón de mi cara, ¿Qué más podría hacer? un trozo de hielo me reabrió un corte en el labio, ese que ha tardado semanas en sanar, y ardía, ardía tanto que se me paso la revoltura del estómago.

_ Ahora, por favor continúe Futsuwo- san.

_ Bueno, mi prometido y yo viajamos a mi pueblo natal hace dos semanas, ciertamente, mi isla natal. Llegamos con bien, mi madre nos recibió en el muelle, en ese momento…

La mujer, Futsuwo-san, comenzó a gimotear. Estuve a punto de ofrecerle un pañuelo pero la mano de Neuro en mi hombro, no me permitió moverme un centímetro. Sorprendentemente Futsuwo-san siguió con su relato al poco tiempo. Tal parece que la madre de aquella mujer se encontraba extraña, del mismo modo que muchos otros habitantes y conocidos; en las últimas semanas aquella tranquila isla se había vuelto incluso más tranquila. De vez en cuando alguien salía y de vez en cuando alguien regresaba.

El prometido de Futsuwo-san salió, fue a fumar. Mas no volvió. Ningún bote pareciera haber llevado a un hombre alto, moreno, de compleción firme, vestido con una distintiva camisa naranja y un pantalón caqui. Futsuwo-san dijo que su madre le pido que dejara las cosas así, que "el mar se lo había tragado".

El viernes por la tarde Neuro, Akane y yo partimos en tren hacia la costa y por la noche tomamos un bote hacia la isla nativa de Futsuwo-san, lo cual resulto ser más difícil de lo normal, muchos se negaron y muchos de ellos alegando que "el agua apesta a hierro en ese rumbo" o que "el viento gruñe desde la costa de aquella isla, y solo se detiene para lanzar mordida". Un anciano nos ayudó finalmente, pero al llegar se negó a bajar del bote y simplemente se fue diciendo que oraría por nosotros, bueno por mí, todo el viaje miro a Neuro con cautela, lo miraba como un marinero observa un cielo cerrado por las nubes y agitado por el viento ¿Lo habrá notado?

Llegamos alrededor de las diez u once de la noche, Futsuwo- san, a quien habíamos llamado antes de embarcar, nos esperaba en el muelle junto a un hombre notablemente menor.

_ Señorita detective, Señor asistente, es bueno que hayan llegado.

_ Le prometo que tr –antes de que terminara la oración tenia las garras del demonio estrujando, por no decir moliendo, mi brazo.

_ La maestra quiere decir que le daremos las respuestas que busca.

_Gr, Gracias, él es mi hermano menor Kou. Se alojaran en su casa.

_ ¿Pensamos que lo sucedido ocurrió en casa de sus padres?

_ Ciertamente, señor Nougami, sin embargo mi madre se niega a llevar investigaciones. Incluso las autoridades cerraron el caso, diciendo, sí, creo que diciendo algo sobre Masato fugándose con otra mujer.

_ La maestra espera que aun así tengamos la posibilidad de explorar el lugar donde ocurrieron los hechos.

_ Oh, por su puesto, mañana mi ¿madre? saldrá, habrá tiempo más que suficiente, mis disculpas si es difícil seguirme estoy un tanto fuera de mí.

Los hermanos Futsuwo iban delante de nosotros. Neuro me reprendió por lo que iba a decir, pero durante todo su regaño observó a la señorita Futsuwo, no a mí. "Él ya está podrido, lo sé, desde que bajamos del bote puedo sentir la esencia putrefacta de su cadáver" y antes de poder preguntar como sabía que se trataba de Masato-san me respondió: "es porque entre los muchos olores que desprende esta tierra, uno huele claramente a esa mujer, más otros aromas. Y como ella está viva, y vive lejos de su familia debe tratarse de su amante" mientras decía aquello en su rostro se formuló una sonrisa burlona tan típica de un demonio, y sus ojos brillaron como espirales esmeralda, ¿Quizá envidiosos? ¿Quizá ansiosos? O solo quizás, excitados.

El recorrido a la casa de Kou-san tomo no más de diez minutos en auto, su casa se encontraba lejos de la orilla, y del pueblo en general, casi construyendo un camino aparte del trazo urbano, dada la altura y la falta de humanidad la casa, cuasi-choza gozaba de una vista idílica recuerdo de tiempos bucólicos. En cuanto llegamos Kou-kun mando a Futsuwo-san a la cama y él se encargó de mostrarnos donde dormir.

_ No me gusta lo que está pasando aquí, cuando Rinko me aviso que vendría le insistí en que sería mejor que mamá y yo fuésemos a visitarla, pero ya ven como acabaron las cosas; ustedes son foráneos, tengan incluso más cuidado.

_ Lo entendemos, la maestra y yo seremos precavidos.

_Bien, en mi casa solo hay tres habitaciones más o menos apropiadas, Rinko tomo la que suele usar cuando se queda conmigo, así que tu asistente dormirá en mi habitación.

_ No es necesario, a nosotros dos nos basta una habitación.

_ Pero…

_Prefiero tener a la maestra donde la pueda proteger, además que no sería la primera vez que compartimos habitación- señalo el demonio con su máscara de asistente perfecto, de humano y más.

_ Entiendo, preparare su habitación.

Neuro, de un modo un tanto bizarro, era honesto, me cansaría de contar las veces que he abierto los ojos de noche y me encontrado con el demonio en el techo, dormido, lo cual no entiendo. Kou-san fue muy amable, la habitación era grande, pero incluso así los futones estaban juntos el uno con el otro, en el momento que me percate de eso no pude evitar desviar la mirada y ahí en una esquina de la habitación estaba una grulla de papel tan roja como ¿yo?, si tan roja como yo, al pensar que había entendido Kou-san sobre el tipo de relación que tengo con Neuro, bueno, que a estas alturas…

Kou-san se fue a dormir inmediatamente después de dejarnos en la habitación, y cuando considere que ya se encontraba profundamente dormido fui a cambiarme la ropa al baño. Al regresar me encontré con Neuro recostado cómodamente en el techo, sin el saco y sin la camisa, solo con el chaleco, los guantes y el pantalón. Me recosté planeando dormir, eran casi las dos de la mañana del sábado y estaba muerta.

_ ko…- creí escuchar algo, pero el sueño me impedía abrir los ojos.

_ Yako.

_mmm… - escuche mi nombre, creo que…

De repente sentí como me tiraban de las mejillas hacia arriba, abrí los ojos con un par de lágrimas en ellos, solo para encontrarme con el rostro del demonio a un par de centímetros del mío y con una expresión de furia.

_ Esclava estúpida responde cuando tu maestro te habla.

_ ¡Si señor! – creo que se salió mi parte militar, bueno es Neuro, si, bueno, eso, pero pase lo que pase es un demonio, uno muy capaz de matarme aquí mismo por lo cual simplemente me limite a escuchar.

_Te prohíbo que dejes esta habitación si yo no voy contigo.

_ ¿Eh?

_ Obedece, tienes la manía de entablar amistad con quien se cruce en tu camino, esta vez no te puedes dar ese lujo. No confíes en nadie.

_ Bien…

El demonio se volvió a recostar en el techo, cruzo las piernas y uso sus brazos de almohada. Se acomodó perfectamente para quedar justo sobre mí y cerró los ojos.

_ ¿el techo es tan cómodo?

_ Eso creo.

_Kou- san te preparo un futón, úsalo si quieres.

_ ¿Es tan cómodo ahí abajo?

_ Eso creo, el techo se ve frio. Me imagino que debe ser como dormir en el piso sin nada. Un futón por lo menos es cómodo y tibio.

_ Bien, lo probare.

Dicho aquello el demonio se dejó caer deteniéndose apenas unos cinco centímetros antes de golpearme. Se quedó así, levitando, justo sobre el lugar donde se supone debía dormir. Analizo arduamente las mantas, pincho la almohada como si estuviese estudiando su consistencia y dudando un poco finalmente se recostó en el futón.

_ Realmente es agradable.

_ ¿Qué no duermes en sillas y sofás en el despacho?

_ No es lo mismo, es como dirían ustedes: reconfortante.

_ Me alegro, ah (bostezo)… de que pienses eso, sobre todo…mmm… después de las ideas rararasss… que metiste en la cabezaaa de Kou-saaaan.

_ ¿Qué ideas?

_Kou-saa (bostezo intermedio) piensa que…

_ ¿Qué?

_mmm…

Nuevamente sentí como era maltratada por Neuro, esta vez solo en mi mejilla izquierda, abrí los ojos muy a la fuerza y me gire encontrando al demonio recostado prácticamente a mi lado y mirándome directamente.

_Podrías explicar de una vez que ideas tiene el implicado no.2.

_ ¡Yo solo decía que por como actuaste Kou-san pensó que somos pareja!

_ ¿Qué prueba tienes?

_ Tan solo por el hecho de que coloco los futones uno tan cerca del otro es prueba más que suficiente. Seguro pensó que… que haríamos… eso- odio cuando el demonio me fuerza a hacer el ridículo por mí misma.

_ ¿Qué es eso?

_ ¡Demonio horrible!, no me hagas decirlo, voy a sonar como una pervertida.

_ ¿Por qué?

Ahí me di cuenta. De hecho el demonio no se estaba burlando. Sus ojos incluso se veían curiosos por saber. Pero ¿Qué no era un demonio? ¿Qué no se trata de un rey perverso con acervo en todos los pecados habidos y por haber? Pero Neuro es raro, hasta como demonio es raro, entonces no necesariamente tendría que tener conciencia de las actividades reproductivas del ser humano.

Me pase toda la siguiente hora primero evadiendo el tema. pero cuando el demonio se puso amenazante y apunto a mi cuello con sus "garras", pase de ser el padre de un niño de 5 años que inventa cuentos para desviar la atención de esos temas; a ser un maestro de cuarto o quinto grado explicando el tema de sexualidad y reproducción.

_ ¡Los humanos son raros! Criaturas faltas de neuronas que solo piensan en saciar sus bajos instintos, me sorprende que no se hayan destruido solos. Además que eso explica el desenfreno con que se han multiplicado, criaturas esclavas de su parte baja.

_ Vamos, no sobre actúes, hasta un niño de nueve años entiende. Ni siquiera te conté sobre la mujer y por lo que pasa toda su vida has…

El demonio me envolvió la cabeza con la manta y me mandó callar "los humanos son inútiles si no duermen", decirme eso luego de que el mismo me volara el sueño, es cruel pero finalmente me quede dormida.

Desperté alrededor de las siete de la mañana, los hábitos de la escuela no perdonan ni aunque sea fin de semana y no se haya dormido más de tres horas. Y así es como acabe aquí mirando hacia la ventana y preguntándome realmente qué tan inocente es el demonio - el cual otra vez está recostado en el techo- y qué tipo de expresión puso cuando me cubrió el rostro con la sabana. Realmente te pone a pensar, después de todo es un ser ajeno a este mundo ¿Cómo aprendería de él?

.

.

.

Un segundo, si no sabía nada de, pues eso, ¿Qué pensara de mi ahora?

Creo que acabo de robar la inocencia de un demonio.


	3. Desaparecidos 2

Esa mañana - bajo estrictas las órdenes de Neuro- Yako contactó a su usual colaborador: el oficial Eishi Sasazuka.

_Bip…Bip… ¿Bueno?

_ Sasazuka-san, me disculpo por molestarlo tan temprano en fin de semana.

_ No deberías preocuparte, Yako. En mi oficio no hay distinción entre lunes y domingo, siempre hay una llamada, y volviendo a ello, necesitas algo ¿verdad? – casi podía escuchar la sonrisa pasiva del detective al otro lado de la línea, cosa que ayudaba mucho al momento de pedir un favor.

_ Sí, recientemente han estado desapareciendo personas en…

Inmediatamente el detective hizo callar a la escolar con sus palabras _ Alto, Yako ¿estás en esa isla del demonio?, si es así consigue un bote y apresúrate a salir de ese embarcadero de cadáveres o yo mismo iré por ti.

_ Pero le prometí a Futsuwo-san que le ayudaría a saber que paso con su prometido.

Yako escuchaba los suspiros virulentos del detective a través del aparato, suspiros en lo que parecía un intento por restringir su enfado, o tal vez, su preocupación. A la castaña se le dividía el corazón de saber que aquel que consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos – algo bastante triste para una estudiante de preparatoria- estuviese molesto o afligido, y que la razón fuese ella.

_ Voy para allá. No Te traeré de regreso, te entiendo un poco, pero no te dañaría pensar en ti antes de colocarte entre un desconocido y una bala. Ahora escúchame, hasta que llegue quiero que te pegues como una lapa a Nougami-san.

Pese a que el detective se había rendido incluso antes de iniciar la pelea, la última parte fue una orden, y una de esas órdenes que solía dar el peligris: sin cambiar el tono, subir el volumen o - y aunque nadie pudiese verlo desde su oficina rectangular de puertas y ventanas demasiado pequeñas - su gesto, que sería tranquilo y gentil, pero que sin razón alguna resultaba irrebatible.

Tras finalizar su conversación con la colegiala prodigio el detective ordeno un par de archivos guardándolos en su maletín, se colocó de pie, y camino hacia la puerta blancuzca. Si bien no le había gustado que sus superiores le prohibieran continuar investigando el caso, aquella isla era una bestia de esas devoran mil hombres sin menguar su hambre. Ahora, con Yako ahí, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, sabía que incluso fingía haber escuchado nada, nada sería justamente lo que dormiría esa noche y claro, hasta que la pequeña estuviese de vuelta sana y salva.

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas de que Eishi le envió un mensaje a Yako cuando por fin logro embarcar hacia la isla tras una serie de negativas incluso más épica que la soportada por el demonio y su asistente. Situación producida en parte por las malas lenguas y en parte por las mareas, las cuales nunca resultaban favorecedoras en aquella área. Todo aquel marinero lo suficientemente valiente (o estúpido) para acercarse diría casi a ciencia cierta que el mar trataba una y otra vez de alejar a los extraños, avisando de las desgracias y los futuros lánguidos de aquellos que pisaban las arenas malditas de Jima, la isla más remota en el Mar del Diablo, o para que no suene tan mal: Triangulo del dragón.

La demora de la embarcación en la cual llegaría su camarada le recordó un poco más claramente la agitación de su propio recorrido, los mareos y los tropezones en aquellas aguas metálicas. Yako, Neuro y Kou-kun se vieron esperando en un muelle desierto y sofocante por más de 40 minutos, 3 helados, 2 gaseosas y una bolsa de frituras. Para fortuna de la detective glotona justo al terminar su último bocadillo alcanzo a reconocer a la distancia un destartalado barco que se acercaba.

_ ¡Hey abuelo! – Grito la joven en cuando el barco se detuvo en el muelle como saludo al amable viejito de la última vez.

De un momento a otro el detective estaba bajando con dos maletas medianas, para lo cual recibió apoyo del navegante.

_ Muchas gracias.

_ No te preocupes yo solo quería lucir bien frente a la niña. ¿Y bien Yako ya quieres irte?

_ No, yo solo vine a recoger a mi amigo, aunque no sabía que sería usted quien lo traería.

El anciano se acercó a Hablarle a Yako al oído con un gesto entre molesto y divertido.

_ Entre el canoso de esta vez y el rubio teñido de ahí atrás, primero te sugeriría que buscaras otras amistades, y si no se puede, mínimo aléjate del rubio, cuando lo miro siento como si su cabello amarillo se fuera a transformar en serpientes venenosas; el canoso por lo menos taladró círculos en el bote pensando en ti linda.

_ Se equivoca, nosotros tres solo estamos la misma línea de trabajo. En todo caso somos compañeros y colaboradores.

_ Escucha a tus mayores pequeña. En el amor la persona a nuestro lado no se llama amante sino compañero- dicho aquello el anciano regreso al bote reiterando a Yako que lo llamase al menor problema o si simplemente deseaba irse.

Tras la despedida de la colegiala – que probablemente se escuchó en toda la isla- se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la residencia del menor de los Futsuwos. En ella el detective mostro a Yako y a Neuro los informes sobre la Isla, los cuales se podrían resumir así:

\- 2 embarcaciones pesqueras extraviadas, con todo y tripulantes (alrededor de doce personas dado que no se pudo comprobar la presencia de otras 3 personas).

\- 7 fuereños desaparecidos, los tres primeros habían ido a la isla por cuestiones familiares o laborales y sus extravíos ocurrieron en un periodo de 2 años a 2 años y medio. Los cuatro últimos formaban parte de un club universitario de investigación paranormal y fueron atraídos a la isla por la gran cantidad de rumores y mitos que la rodean. En el segundo día de estadía de los jóvenes universitarios fueron a recorrer el pueblo y prácticamente ocurrió un acto de prestidigitación.

\- 5 lugareños, también desaparecidos (con tres de ellos sus familiares insisten en que no hay tal, sin embargo resulta imposible contactarles). Todas las circunstancias son similares: sale a pasear o va a trabajar y simplemente no vuelve.

Yako quedo pasmada, veinticuatro personas, no se trataba de una Isla grande (ya sea en tamaño o población) pero eso no era todo, Sasazuka saco una carpea más delgada y menos manoseada:

\- 3 Oficiales asesinados. Durante las investigaciones de las muy alarmantes desapariciones en Jima un detective y dos oficiales se reportaron extraviados, tras 42 horas sin contacto se encontraron los cuerpos flotando cerca de la costa, cuerpos es un eufemismo para llamar a las masas sanguinolentas donde apenas se reconocía la cabeza y alguna parte del tórax de los desgraciados. Tras la muerte de los 3 uniformados y clara amenaza contra la policía el caso se guardó en un cajón bajo llave y se comenzó a fingir que Jima no existía.

La joven detective salió corriendo a la habitación de huéspedes, encerrándose sin dar siquiera la menor oportunidad para agregar palabra. Muertes, cuerpos, secuestros y desapariciones, incluso demonios; Yako estaba acostumbrada a todo aquello, brutalmente acostumbrada. Pero ver tanta maldad junta no solo el criminal, sino la isla que cubre las huellas y la policía que se hizo a un lado, dejando espacio para que esos veintisiete cadáveres se duplicaran con tiempo y paciencia.

Un par de golpeteos sacaron a Yako de sus pensamientos -Yako, vámonos.

La puerta se abrió con violencia mostrando a la joven: los ojos cristalizados, los puños apretándose cada vez más, llegando al grado de marcar sus uñas sobre las palmas, sus piernas temblorosas y su expresión bañada en furia. Tiro del detective cerrando nuevamente la puerta tras sí. Los hermanos Futsuwo aun descolocados por los recientes sucesos se perdieron aún más al darse cuenta de que el denominado asistente de la detective escolar estaba desaparecido.

Ya en privado Yako se decidió a hablar.

_ Me quedo, no voy a hacer lo mismo que la policía – dijo mirando furiosa a Eishi.

_ ¿Y si mueres?

_ No lo haré.

_ Nougami-san te enviara de regreso, incluso a la fuerza.

_ No lo conoces, ahora ni siquiera me dejara regresar hasta resolver el caso.

_ Ningún hombre pondría a su amante en riesgo por su ego.

_ Neuro y yo no somos nada- dijo la joven decidida sintiendo como aquella cortada en su labio volvía a escocer.

_ Ni siquiera tú crees eso, Yako. Desde que apareció hace dos años no se ha separado de ti, y no es algo laboral, lo sabes.

_ No es así.

_ Sí, sí es así Yako, siempre ha sido así. Siempre que te miro aparece él como una maldita sombra. Y sé que es por él por quien comenzaste a trabajar como detective, ¡eres una estudiante! Tú no deberías ver cadáveres ni tratar con asesinos.

_ Yo empecé a trabajar como detective por la muerte de padre ¡No por Neuro!

_ Ya no mientas, Yako. Para empezar que edad tiene Nougami ¿22, 25? ¿No te parece que es muy viejo para ti? Además es un maldito extranjero no importa cuánto intente buscar sobre el no hay nada, ni su maldita nacionalidad sé. Es el tipo de hombre que se aprovecha de las mujeres, date cuenta Yako.

Yako abrió los ojos, su olfato detectivesco no era ni de lejos como el de Neuro pero eso era algo que todas las mujeres podían comprender- Esto no es por el caso, ¿verdad? Si fuera por el caso no hubieses exaltado así, esto es contra Neuro ¿Por qué actúas así? Te das cuenta, parece que estas celoso de Neuro.

El detective saco una cajetilla de cigarros de su chaqueta mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Cierto, estoy celoso, pero creo que en este momento estoy más molesto con ese imbécil por traerte aquí.

_ Incluso así no me iré.

_ Yo tampoco.

* * *

Muchas gracias a Katsu, Patty Sparda, mari-animeangel (con gracias dobles), Linny y a Melina por comentar.

La Isla de Jima existe de hecho es Hachiiyo Jima (digo esto por que en ese trangulo existe varias islas "algo" jima pero Hachiiyo Jima es la más lejana) aunque no se si esta habitada ni nada pero existe y en el mar del diablo por lo que me viene a conveniencia.

Tratare de subir capítulos más seguidos pero este semestre esta pesado en la universidad (más que el anterior T-T y yo que le tenia miedo a morfología cuando sintaxis se me venia encima).

Y como diria Keith Goodman: ¡Gracias y otra vez Gracias!


End file.
